


Locked Away

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Avengers / Marvel
Genre: Attempted Rape, Drugs, F/M, Hurt Tony, Language, Tony stark one shot, Violence, altered Tony, hurt reader, tony stark imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last minute recruitment by the Avengers, leaves you at a loss when you get captured by Hydra agents. The upside is, you’re not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I've been in a Tony Mood lately so here ya go!

You swerved around inside your armor through the light blue sky Tearing through the clouds, powering down your thrusters, you came face to face with Tony matching your speed.  
.“You’re not having fun?” Your voice came out mechanical- sounding from the war machine mouthpiece, disguising your exasperated pants.

"What makes you think that? This night has it all- guns, anxiety, something that could either be poison or a new drug… It’s a riot!”

...that was the last thing you remembered. 

Immediate awaking, your scream startled Tony, pain radiated throughout your body. He was shackled to a wall across from you in the room, while you sat in a chair in the middle. He had come to earlier, breathlessly watching your frame for any signs of life. 

You had been out test driving war machine when the avengers came to call upon Rodey- and found you. With your brother still going through therapy from his injuries sustained in an earlier mission, you were the only other person to have operated war machine.   
With having minimal experience in missions, everyone was against the idea of you standing in for Rhodes, let alone going on this particular mission, except Tony. Besides having feelings for you, he saw the same tenacity he saw in Rhodes and believed you could do the job efficiently. At his request, per checking in with your big brother, you wore the suit in his place. 

 

Tony let out a relieved sigh, letting his head tilt against the cold, damp wall.   
"Hey, y/n....nice of you to join us. I can't tell you how long I've been staring at you, waiting for you to move. It's kinda creepy actually."

You looked down at yourself noticing you were no longer Inside War Machine, wearing a white t shirt and black uniform pants. Your heart beat pounded In your ears, blinking back tears threatening to fall.   
"The suit.....Where.." You rasped, trying to pull your hands from your back finding legs were tightly duck taped to the chair as well The musty smell of the room overcame your senses, making you gag abit. 

Tony took a deep breath, remembering you have never experienced something quite like this. "Uhh, hm. Well, My guess is we're a couple floors underneath our original location. "

"What location?"

"We are inside the Hydra Facility, you know, the one we were supposed to destroy?"

Your eyes widened becoming glossy, having never been inside of one of these before. Rhodey and the others had shared stories sure, stories of them prevailing every time. None of them had come close to the predicament you both were in now. 

Tony, shook his chain, drawing your attention away from your bindings.   
"Y/n, Y/N. Hey, hey, hey.., your ok- we're, for the most part, ok. "

\---------------- 

"Please Y/n, don't slip out on me."

Tony's mumbles jolted you from your trance. You don't remember being removed for the room but your hair has been braided and catching your reflection against a dirtied glass panel, your face and arms had been cleaned, your cuts stitched and tended to.

"Come on, penny for your thoughts?"  
He lifted an eyebrow at you. You bit back a smile, looking at his smug face, made you snicker. All the times you tried to spend a moment with him, share his interest in technology, take your brothers place by his side and still, you managed to become speechless becoming lost in his chestnut colored eyes. 

Tony's voice broke through your thoughts once more.  
"Oh god Y/n, Please don't tell me you're inner Monologuing. "  
You laughed loudly, unbeknownst to you, you had been staring at him intensely. 

"I was thinking madness is a dish best shared, don’t you think? I mean if we aren't found soon... We'll die or worse, go crazy."

He smiled, "if they keep us around that long." licking his lips, shaking his head,  
" I'm intreauged, how so?" He smiled  
replacing on his smug demeanor. 

You opened your mouth hesitantly, shut it then tried again. You don't know what was going to happen, or if you would even be found..in time. Never had you had the complete attention of the Billionaire.

"I don't know how long we'll be here..I mean, I can't be left alone with my thoughts. I don't have the courage like I do inside the suit. " you looked at him expectantly.

"Y/n, you're stronger then you ever yourself credit for. Hell, I think it's pretty cool that you're mad enough to wear war Machine. Not even Romanoff would do that..and she's pretty bad ass."  
You smirked inwardly at the comment. Had Tony stark actually paid you a complement? "So you've got some Inner demons have we? believe me, I'll go crazy before you do, sweetheart." He winked, lifting his eyes toward ceiling, no doubt looking for cameras or a way out. 

Feeling around the back of the chair, you felt a protruding nail head, casually you began rubbing your taped hands against it.   
"Oh really now, is that a fact or a promise?" 

Tony, attempted a shrug  
"Both."

You stopped moving your hands, turning to face him, distracting you from freeing yourself.   
"Wow, Now I'm intreauged."

\--------------------

'Tony, Tony. It's time to get up.'

Tony shook his head, flinching as he heard Peppers voice close around him. Atleast that's who he believed it to be, rolling his eyes caught sight of you, hunched over from your previous spot. At this rate, who knew when he'd see Pepper again. There had to be a logical reason you two haven't been rescued. Has anyone else been captured?

"Ah, glad you could join me." You whispered looking toward tony, he clenched his jaw, shifting his weight. 

"I must have drifted off, did I miss the party? "  
He noticed your swollen eye, bruised cheek and the puncture marks on your neck.   
"someone didn't get her beauty sleep, what the hell happened to you?"

"Oh you really know what to say to a girl Tony!" You sarcastically spoke, "I had a visit from a few guards." You finished, feeling blood pool in your mouth. Spitting to the side, you rubbed your mouth on your shoulder. You could see that he was trying to hide his wounds- his wrist was wrapped, and blood had soaked through a corner of his shirt, you just hoped he was letting them heal.

That's a wicked love bite you got there, sweetheart. Someone beat me to the punch." Tony looked concerned at you. Swallowing you knew he had noticed the marks swollen and tinder on your neck 

I don't know what it is but it can't be good. If they're objecting me with what we came here to retrieve...l

"Come on sweetness, " Tony strained  
." You've got this, we can hang on for a few more days."

"Days? I don't think I'll make it a few more hours." You hung your  
head, turning away slightly from Tony's line of sight, a tear ran down your face.   
"I'm not like you and the others Tony, I'm not built for this." You whispered,   
"Aren't you the tiniest bit worried?” 

"Well yeah, about getting trapped in mausoleums, dying alone, etcetera...Not this though”

\---------------

Soon your neck no longer ached, though you became weak and exaused often, feeling your heart fight to pump blood throughout your body. Meanwhile Tony was excitable and erratic often being removed from your presence for hours on end. 

Waking to shuffling against the corner of the room, You breathed unevenly, It was dark, the cell - your prison, was never dark. trying to control your imagination, you let your eyes ajust  
to the darkness surrounding you. 

You turned to where Tony would be, except today he wasn't there.   
The injection marks on the side of your neck itched and burned. Sweat formed on your face sliding down and dropping onto your shirt. Attempting to touch your face,  
you found your hands to be unbound. 'This has to be adream.' You thought. Standing, you hear a scuffle in the corner closest to you.   
"Tony?" You whispered it was more of a question than a statement.  
"Are you here?"  
You took another step, stretching your hands out infront of you. Someone was definitely there. You listened unmoving for what felt like hours waiting to hear another noise. 

Your breath hitches upon hearing a scratching noise, feeling something brush against your leg you kicked your foot out, completely surprised when it was caught and the other pulled out from under you.   
"Shit!" Yelling, you hit the concrete floor with a hard smack. Your vision blurred, struggling against the red eyed figure in the darkness.

"Y/n, sweetheart?!" Tony grunted keeping his voice low, his figure close by you, he hadn't meant to grab you like that. 

"Ugh" a hiss escaped you trying to prop yourself on your elbows. "What happened?" 

I'm. I'm sorry.." His breath shaky, against your neck. Why had he done to you? You faintly touched his cheek as you sercumb to the darkness. 

\-------------

Tony was sweating profusely, being dragged into the room across the cold concrete. He had been cleaned up, wearing clean pants and long sleeve shirt. His hair was wet, dripping down his tanned skin. 

You cracked an eye open, seeing double of everything. Spotting the guards leave Tony unbound  
In a corner, you attempted to weakly make your way towards him. 

"Awww how cute, the metal bitch flocks to the metal man." A deep throated laugh cut through the mans chest.   
You, pulled yourself up beside Tony, catching the scrapes across your cheek and arms from the night before in  
your reflection.   
"Fuck you." keeping your eyes downcast you faced Tony, he sat staring off into a corner in some sort of trance.

"You'd better control your slut Stark.   
or I will do it for you."

Your grip tightened around  
Tonys arm as the guard neared  
You, squatting down to your level. "This assholes catatonic! Finally! " the guard yelled over his shoulder. "I was getting tired of his mouth." 

"Well, let us just have a bit of fun while he's out of it." 

You looked at the men, closing in on you. " Tony.. Tony?" You shook him, the Ivs attached to him swung about.   
"Tony please, snap out of it" the first guard grabbed you up, lifting you over his shoulder. 

"TONY!" Tony's arm hit the floor with a loud slap, as you were torn from him,   
It was up to you now. Remembering your training from Clint and Natasha you pushed your assailant hard, kicking out and swinging yourself around him.

"Mmm. Fisty." You felt a slap on your rear, as you held tight by the back of your neck ramming your face into the steel door. You were frozen in fear. The guard held your head against he wall, yanking down your pants. You knew the minute you would be pulled away from Tony you wouldn't have a fighting chance.   
. 

You heard a deep growl come from the corner of the room. You snapped your head back,as far as you could, feeling the thick fingers around the back of you kept out in place, away from the men. Everyone froze. You eyed Tony, he stood up against the concrete. Eyes red and long fangs protruding from his gums. the guard let you go, fumbling for his weapon. You threw yourself against the farthest wall unable to believe what was happening. What had they been doing to him?

 

"It took long enough." A guard spoke, pinning you to the wall while two hands restrained Tony. He nodded at them to remove him from the room. 

A another one walked in, pulling the  
Guard Off of you. "Zola wants her clean. He knows what drives stark now, Keep your paws to yourself soldier."

\-------------- 

"Y/n,. I need you to move."

You hear Tony call you faintly, his voice was weak, distant.   
"Come on kid ,Don't give up on me now...we haven’t quite hit rock bottom yet” 

You snapped to, voiolently coughing and gasping for air. He rubbed your back, pushing your tussled hair away from your eyes, he was closer to you then he'd ever allowed himself to get. 

"Race ya” you choked between breaths. He chucked, licking his lips he studied your gaunt features and the rings around your eyes. Whatever effect this was having on him was draining you.  
"I never thought it would come to this- me and you” 

"Honestly I thought at least one of us would be dead by now" smirking he turned away from you resting his eyes on a spot of blood on the floor. 

You laughed feeling pain shoot up your side, hurriedly bringing your arms around yourself. Your eyes squeezed shut struggling to keep your tears from falling.   
"What happened?" Rubbing your shoulder, eyeing him. He watched you too, out the corner of his eyes- hungrily and breathing hard.

"Uh not sure."

"And am I going crazy or did you ...growl?" You smiled weakly, putting your body on guard, by his expression he knew you had remembered the night before. 

"Growl? Moi? Yeah you're going  
By The Wayside Hun." 

You grabbed his shoulder, trying to make him meet your eyes. He pushed you away, rougher than he intended. 

"Ouch Ton geez! What's happened to you?"  
He turned facing you, a hint of red flecks of color in his auburn eyes.   
"Fuck Tony! What have they done to you?!" You breathed, sliding across the floor away from him. You felt your chest constrict in your throat. You had not been dreaming. The room, Tony everything had been real. 

"Now Please don't freak out, " Tony motioned to you, with his hands in surrender. His red eyes burned bright against his tan features. "the injections they're doing something  
to me, to us. By my calculations, and the simplest terms I can think of, they're changing us. Turning. "

"Turning? Turning us into what? I'm fine, you're..."  
Tony stared at you, eyes drifting from your mouth to the sweat trailing between the valley of your breasts.

"Tony we have to bust out of here, we can't keep waiting on the others."

You followed his eyes, peering down at yourself, pursing your lips. "Tony, are you ok? "  
He placed a hand on your shoulder inhaling your sweaty smell from your neck. You jerked back in surprise, his hand keeping you firmly in place. You whispered eyeing Tony suspiciously, "you're scaring me,"

"I apologize. You just -you smell so amazing,"  
What had gotten into him? Realizing his actions he pushed you away from him, swallowing turning away.  
.   
\------------- 

You felt the mattress you were sleeping on dip down, too exausted you pulled yourself closer to the cold wall. 

"Y/n, I need you to wake up Hun, please wake up. "

"Stark, I'm tired and I hurt... What do you want?"   
You had kept a good distance between Tony and you after the night he had pushed you away. The little fight you had in you was fleeting. With no signs of a impending rescue, you withdrew into yourself.

"I need you.." Tony whined, trailing a finger around your back making random squiggles. You opened an eye, hearing his panting, he rubbed a shaky hand across his forehead then through his hair.   
"What do you need? You haven't spoken to me in days, perhaps even weeks." You turned slowing scooting the back of you against the wall. 

Tony's eyes float over your form, his licked his lips, reaching toward you and running his hand through your hair.   
You had like Tony sure. All those hopes fled finding he was with Pepper. 

"Tony, don't look at me that way...Pepper is waiting for you. ..you're not a quitter!"

He pulled you forcefully to him. You  
Grabbed his arm in attempt to pull your had out of his grasp.  
"You don't understand I need you, I want you. " you felt Tony's cock against your back, as you lay on his legs. 

It dawned on you what was happening. "Tony. Listen to me, this isn't you. Whatever they're doing to you, please let go of me. Tony."

He pulled you up, with a fist full of your hair, pushing you onto the floor. Your weary body couldn't take much more.   
"Tony stop. Please. Snap out of it" you  
hissed, rearing a leg into Tony's stomach. He slid back abit from the impact, knocking him off balance. You scurried to the other side of the room, looking for anything that could be used as a weapon. 

He shook his head slowly, sliding up beside you, turning you to face the wall, he tore your pants leaving you in undies.   
"Stop. Oh God Tony! Its me, Y/n! Not like this please. ! This isn't you!!"

He moved a hand down between you thighs, stimulating your sex.   
"You're wrong this is me, I've liked you since God only knows and wanted you for longer than that! Why'd you think I'd let you even come near war machine?" He pulled and twisted your nipple through your shirt using his body to keep you in place.

"Not true. You trust me almost as much as you trust Rodey! " You wiggled, trying to break free and fight the wetness coating Tony's fingers. The door flew open making you hope that would be a guard to save you from what was about to happen. a man walked in yanking Tony from your body, throwing him against the opposite wall.   
You slid down the wall keeping your face covered and holding yourself when another man behind him, walked in surveying the area.   
Steve frowned walking quickly over to you, instantly sweeping you into his arms.

"Oh God Cap it's about time" Tony studied himself against the wall, raising his hands.

" my God Tony, What happened to you?"

Tony ignored Steve moving quickly to look at you, "Sweetheart I'm sorry, I don't- can't-"

“If you give her a fake apology I will personally make sure you never even get the chance to follow through"

Tony met Steve eyes, he growled rolling his neck, the dim light in the room caught the light of his fangs.   
"It's not fake I am genuinely sorry. What they've done to me Steve. I can't control it. "

\------------

After the rescuing and tears, came the cheers and the celebration that followed. Leaving was painless, and it was almost disappointing.  
"Many people asked Tony, How did you survive?” “The same way I always do- by being obnoxious "   
Which wasn't true, he'd survived because of you. 

Bruce and Dr. cho worked around the clock trying to reverse what had been done to Tony. In the end it was all about control and working more with Banner, he was able to control his emotions therefore able to keep his fangs at bay. 

“Forget about revenge for two seconds. What’s going to happen next" Bruce asked him one evening,  
“Do you really think finding and killing people is going to make you happy?Miraculously take your pain away?"

“Eh, maybe not, but it’s worth a try."

“Trauma’s like that Tony, it sneaks up on you when you think you should be over it. But the thing is, there’s never going to be a time when you’re really over it. It's going to take time...Y/n will need time."

 

You and Tony never spoke about what had gone on in that room. Tony threw himself into his work, rarely sleeping- haunted by nightmares, your pleas and blood. No matter how much he apologized he couldn't move past his actions toward you.  
You would wake up sweating, crying out for him. Steve would come lay with you, to afraid to touch you- as if you were made of glass. Tony would watch from the monitor, over you, wishing you had never agreed with him, and put on the suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like a little angst in your life! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the comments below!!!


End file.
